mages_galore_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Ronan Taiyo
Ronan Taiyo Ronan Taiyo is a royal of the clover kingdom and the eldest son of the Taiyo family and the first captain of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights. He is a former member of the Green Mantis squad. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Ronan Taiyo appearance Ronan is a tall person and has a very slim figure. He has black hair of medium length. He has dark and cold black eyes. Ronan has a neck tattoo from the time he was in prison showing his serial number, 81194. Personality caring about his squadmates and will protect them, hell go wild at his enemies and will not go easy on his opponents, if he is fighting other squads or captains he will go out, he doesn't care about anyone who isn't his subordinate Background He was recruited to the green mantis at a young age he had a natural talent since he came from a noble family and he was special even between them, his bedrock magic, he is the oldest in his family and has a couple of younger siblings, he doesn't really care about them. He made fun of peasants as a child and as a magic knight and was able to get away with it because he is a royal and a magic knight, his captain knew that he was a bad person but he didn't care either the only thing that was important to the captain as if he was keeping the country safe and doing his job as a magic knight, which he did splendidly other then one case. In one of his missions as 17 years old, a diamond mage was able to take a woman hostage, after he killed the diamond mage he started screaming at the woman and beating her for getting in his way and how she stopped him from finishing the job in time. The woman spent 7 weeks in a coma and then died, she broke 5 ribs, a bone in her left arm, two bones in her right arm and her skull had cracks in it, he was sent to jail and was released at the age of 19 because he was royalty. He got his tattoo on his neck that way. His father did not like it and he told him to leave the household, if anything like it was to ever happen he was to be disowned. So he stopped messing around ever since it wouldn't be as fun if he wasn't a royalty after all; he worked his way up and at the age 21 he became a captain, he doesn't care about the other squads or their captain, he just wants to do whatever he likes, he'll do it in legal ways so he can get away with it but he would still treat peasants like trash, if his squad members couldn't get the job done, well, hell charge them and keep the money. He would like to have people like him in his squad, it would be way more fun if more people helped him do what he wanted, he is currently 32 and is the black bulls captain. Grimoire Ronan uses Bedrock magic. Model 19 Model 19 is one of Ronan's most used weapons. This weapon can change the battlefield around all on its own. it is the size of an orange and is separated into 6 parts, each looking completely different from the other. each part controls a different form and activates it. * Form 1 - Controls Ronan (T1)Satan armor, creating sharp objects come out of it and be controlled by Ronan * Form 2- Shots out spikes and other sharp objects from Ronan's (T1) Satan armor, this is an emission attack. * Form 3- Emits round objects that explode under either Ronan's control or impact. * Form 4- Ronan has control over the ground and can use sand like abilities with this form. * Form 5- this form has to be used with form 2 and is using tracking magic. if the target hits, blocks, or impacts the emitted object than it is now tracked by Ronan * Form 6- Total annihilation. Form 6 makes a big explosion that destroys anything in a 1-mile radius. Category:Personality Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Mage